1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to video signal processing circuits and, more particularly, is directed to a video signal processing circuit for use in a television receiver or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional television receiver, for example, the removal of an unnecessary lower-frequency component such as hum or sag or the like is performed by pulling-in or drawing a portion of a video signal serving as a d.c. reference to a desired d.c. voltage. This method, however, leaves a trace due to the pull-in or drawing operation in the video signal, thereby causing a distortion in the television signal to damage the original video signal considerably.